


Daddy Badge

by KaliopeShipsIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Feels, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nerd Derek Hale, Nerd Stiles Stilinski, Omega Derek Hale, Pregnant Derek Hale, Surprise pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliopeShipsIt/pseuds/KaliopeShipsIt
Summary: After thirteen years of trying, Stiles finally gets his hands on two tickets for Comic-Con.Derek is very happy for his Alpha - right until he realises that Comic-Con is in mid-July and he kinda-sorta already has a (due) date.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 423





	Daddy Badge

**Author's Note:**

> Did you get any sleep last night? Yeah, me neither.
> 
> Anyway, my lovelies, the world is a strange, shitty, infuriating place and I find that writing fluffy Derek mpregs really takes my mind off of the crazy. 
> 
> A little backstory: the idea for this fic has been sitting in my fic folder for three and a half years. I always wanted to write this and publish in time for Comic-Con, but then I'd forget and say "Eh, I'll just do it next year." 
> 
> Well, since we're still living in pandemic-central and no one has any idea when Comic-Con will be back in all its glory, I decided to seize the day and pretend it's Comic-Con right now. 
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't want my fic on GoodReads or any other website except AO3.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

Stiles Stilinski was _delighted_.

No.

Delighted wasn’t a word strong enough to describe the elation coursing through him, his blood rushing in his ears in euphoria and his body shaking with shock, wonder, and exhilaration.

He was thrilled, jubilant, transported to a higher plane of existence that went straight past cloud nine and flew right over the moon.

Stiles Stilinski was, in fact, rapturous, thrumming with titillation and tingling with jouissance at the magnificent news that had been bestowed upon him earlier.

It was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

It was, in fact, the best day of his entire life.

Behind him, the front door opened.

“Hey. I’m home. Sorry I took so long, I had...”

“I DIT IT!”

Derek startled and dropped his briefcase, but Stiles figured that was probably a normal reaction upon being greeted by a manically grinning Alpha flying at you with the speed of light or – quite possibly – hopped up on fifteen cups of coffee and the beatitude of existence.

“Stiles! What...”

“I GOT THEM _!_ Can you believe it? I _FINALLY_ got them!”

“Wha...umpfh!” was all Derek got out before his mouth was sealed shut in a celebratory kiss.

Not that it was a kiss, exactly, since Stiles was far too busy babbling excitedly to actually kiss his Omega properly.

It was really more a smushing of mouths, honestly, but still their mouths _were_ touching, so Stiles was going to count it as a triumphant celebratory kiss for sure.

“I got them! I can’t believe I finally got them! Derek! I got them!”

Derek’s carefully styled hair was beautifully disheveled by the time Stiles finally pulled back, making him look rather adorably befuddled.

“You...got them?” he asked carefully, speaking with the tone of an Omega who was pretty sure he was supposed to be excited but also couldn’t quite shake the suspicion that his Alpha had completely lost it.

“The _tickets_!” Stiles exclaimed, punctuating the gravitas of his words by flinging his arms around his fiancé and hoisting him up into the air.

Of course, he was pretty sure that Derek was cheating by standing on his tippy-toes, but Stiles was a secure Alpha who didn’t actually mind that he couldn’t lift and twirl his tall, gorgeous, and sexily muscular Omega who liked lifting and kickboxing far too much to give a shit about beauty standards.

Also, he was an Alpha in possession of two tickets for Comic-Con.

In Stiles’ esteemed opinion, he’d never been a greater catch in his entire life.

“Can you believe it, Derek? I _finally_ managed to get tickets to Comic-Con!”

Derek’s confusion cleared up instantly, his eyes widening as he let out a gasp.

“ _What_?! Are you serious?”

“Never been more serious about anything in my life!” Stiles declared dramatically, pausing momentarily to cock his head in consideration.

“Well, except for that time you asked me to marry you and I said yes, of course. Ha! You never expected to get such a great deal out of that, did you? An adoring husband _and_ a ticket to Comic-Con? Am I or am I not the best provider a nerdy Omega could ever dream of?”

He waved his hands at his person, nodding to himself and looking so smugly pleased that Derek had to bite his lip to hold back a laugh.

“Tell me Derek, are you excited? Are you _thrilled_? Isn’t this just the _best_ day of your life?”

He clapped his hands and beamed at Derek expectantly, looking like only gravity was keeping him from rocketing to the moon in sheer excitement.

Derek grinned, reaching out to wipe a smear of Nutella from Stiles’ cheekbone.

So yes, maybe Stiles had, indeed, been stress-eating Nutella right out of the glass all afternoon while he’d been refreshing his browser, but it had definitely been worth it.

“That’s amazing, Stiles!” Derek said warmly, and Stiles fist bumped the air, his eyes flashing red as he nodded emphatically.

“It’s better than amazing! This is seriously the best thing that has ever happened to me! Thirteen years, Derek! I’ve been trying to get my hands on these damn tickets for _thirteen years_ , but I _finally_ triumphed! Thirteen _is_ a lucky number! Who would have thought!”

He pulled out his phone and fumbled with the display, all but hopping up and down when he waved a picture at Derek.

“I already ordered parts of our costumes! I’m going to go as Captain Marvel and you’re going to go as Wolverine! Look, I already got you this kick-ass tank top! It’s a size smaller than you usually wear, but how else are we going to show off those killer abs of yours!”

He grinned, dropping the phone onto the table, flinging his arms around Derek again, and pulling him in by the waist.

“Can you even imagine! Only eight months to go and then we’ll be at _Comic-Con_! This is everything I’ve ever wanted! This is the best day _ever_!” he exclaimed, letting out another triumphant sound as he squeezed his arms tightly and smacked a kiss on Derek’s cheek, far too excited to notice that Derek had suddenly gone very still.

“Eight...eight months? Uh...when is Comic-Con again? Exactly?” Derek asked hesitantly, biting his lip as he stared at Stiles anxiously.

Stiles grinned, still completely unaware that anything was amiss.

“July 18th to July 21st! Don’t worry, I already went and booked us an amazing hotel that’s crazy close to the venue! Today is my lucky day, I swear!”

He let Derek go and skipped over to the kitchen table, turning around his laptop with a flourish.

“It’s got an _infinity pool_ , Derek! Guess who’s going to lounge at the pool with his _infinity_ gauntlet while enjoying a delicious mojito after a _kick-ass awesome day at Comic-Con_! You guessed it – _this_ guy!”

Stiles fist-bumped the air again, turning back to the laptop and talking a mile a minute.

“I already put in leave at work, too! I think Dad almost cried tears of joy when I told him, but that was probably because he no longer has to listen to me whine about not getting tickets for Comic-Con! You should put in leave, too! Better sooner than later, we don’t want to risk anything!”

He opened another tab, pointing at the screen excitedly.

“What do you think? This leather jacket, or that one? I think those halls can get cold and even though I can’t _wait_ for everyone to swoon over your muscles in envy and admiration, I obviously don’t want you to freeze to death either! Hey, should we get a new car? You’ve been talking about getting a bigger car for a while and we definitely need all the space we can get to haul back all the amazing goodies I’m going to get at Comic-Con! We should start making a checklist, too! We definitely need to buy lots of deodorant, we don’t want to be _those guys_! Hey, what do you think about...Derek?”

Stiles abruptly cut off when he turned around and got a good look at his fiancé, who was staring at the floor with his shoulders slumped and no longer looking pleased but more like someone had kicked his puppy.

“Derek? Derek, what’s wrong,” Stiles asked, frowning when Derek couldn’t quite bring himself to look at him.

“Derek? My love? What’s wrong?”

“I...I...I don’t...” Derek began, his voice sounding a little choked and his entire body radiating tension.

Stiles’ frown deepened, his good mood evaporating instantly at the sight of his beloved Omega in such obvious distress.

“Derek? Did something happen?”

Derek flinched, letting out a sound that would have been a laugh if it hadn’t been so choked.

“I’m not...I can’t...I guess I...”

He broke off again, letting out a shuddery sigh, and Stiles crossed the space between them with two steps, framing his Omega’s pale face and gently tilting his head.

At first, Derek still wouldn’t look at him, but when his eyes finally met Stiles’, the Alpha was shocked and horribly confused to notice how inexplicably _guilty_ his Omega looked.

“My love? Talk to me. You’re scaring me, what is going on, what...”

“I can’t go!” Derek finally got out, twisting his face out of Stiles’ gentle grasp and looking at the floor again.

“I’m...I’m sorry, Stiles. But I can’t go.”

“ _Huh_?” Stiles exclaimed, but before he could continue Derek was already barreling on, once again determinedly _not_ looking at Stiles and his voice sounding like his cat had just died.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles, but I really can’t go. And even if I tried, I wouldn’t...that costume wouldn’t fit me anyhow, so I don’t...that obviously doesn’t mean _you_ can’t go! You should definitely go! You’ve been waiting for this for forever, I would never...you can absolutely go! It’s fine! I’ll be just fine! People do this on their own all the time, I promise I’ll be okay with it! You can...”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Stiles interrupted him, holding up his hands in alarm and quickly heading from sensible Alpha worried about his Omega-space to instinct-driven caveman Alpha ready to eviscerate whoever was responsible for putting his Omega in so much distress-territory.

“Derek, I have literally no idea what you’re talking about right now! Why can’t you go? Why would I want to go _without you_? What are you going to do on your own and why would you...what does the costume size have to do with...”?

“ _I’m pregnant_!” Derek blurted, now looking like his puppy, his cat, _and_ his canary had suffered an untimely demise as his wide eyes snapped up to meet Stiles’.

“You’re preg.... _you’re pregnant_?” Stiles stammered, actually taking a step back as he stared at Derek in complete shock.

In response, Derek pulled a crumpled sonogram picture out of his back pocket and held it out to Stiles with trembling fingers, his eyes flashing gold as the words spilled out of him.

“I’m pregnant. Almost six weeks. At first I thought...I thought I was developing a food allergy because my stomach was so bloated all the time, but then my damn nipples started driving me _crazy_ and when I fell asleep at work this afternoon, Erica forced me to take a test and...I didn’t think it would be positive! I got off work early so I could go see my doctor and she said... _I’m pregnant, Stiles_.”

Stiles blinked.

Cleared his throat.

Blinked.

“But...but Derek! How would that even...wasn’t the implant supposed to be...”

“99 percent sure, yeah. Guess I’m just one of the lucky few,” Derek muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and once again not looking at Stiles.

“You’re pregnant,” Stiles repeated, raking a hand through his hair and letting out a shaky laugh.

“Yeah. I’m pregnant. My due date is...my due date is July 20th.”

“Oh my god!” Stiles whispered, his eyes snapping to Derek’s belly and widening when he noticed that his Omega’s middle did, indeed, look a little bloated.

No.

Not bloated.

Pregnant.

His Omega was _pregnant_!

His Omega was...completely out of his mind, apparently. 

Stiles gasped, his expression turning from disbelief to shellshock. 

“Whoa! _Whoa_! Hold on! Did you just...oh my god! Oh my god, Derek Samuel Hale, are you _out of your mind_?”

Before Derek could so much as flinch Stiles had already cradled his face again, his eyes bright red as he stared at his Omega in awe, wonder, and quite a bit of righteous indignation.

“You should _definitely go_? It’s _fine_? People do this _on their own_? How could you even...why would you _ever_ think that...in what _universe_ would I miss out on the _birth of our baby_!”

Derek winced. “But you...”

“But nothing!” Stiles said firmly, leaning down to capture Derek’s lips in a passionate kiss and effectively stopping him from suggesting even more outrageous things.

When he pulled back, Derek looked a little stunned and Stiles shook his head, reasonably sure he’d promised his life, heart, and soul to the most perfect yet infuriating Omega in all the lands.

“Derek! Oh my god, Derek! I love you! I love you so much! A _baby_! We’re having a _baby_! This is the _best day of my life, **holy shit**_! A baby!”

“But Stiles!” Derek protested, looking torn between sulking like he’d just stepped on a puppy’s paw and grinning like a loon in relief.

“Stiles! My due date is right in the middle of Comic-Con! There’s no way I’ll be able to go, and I really don’t want you to miss out on this! You’ve waited for so long to get your hands on these tickets and I don’t...”

“Do you have _any_ idea how long I’ve waited for _this_?” Stiles interrupted him, unceremoniously dropping to his knees and pulling up Derek’s shirt, his lips stretching into a wide smile as he nuzzled against Derek’s belly button.

“I highly doubt you’ve been waiting for this for the past thirteen years,” Derek said skeptically, carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair when the Alpha started pressing soft kisses to his gently rounded stomach.

“Obviously not!” Stiles admitted in between kisses, “But in the grand scheme of things I _definitely_ waited for this for at least _twice_ as long! Nah. Not even close! A _thousand_ times! No wait! 2555 times longer, to be exact, because we’ve been together for seven years and that’s 2555 days and guess what! I’ve wanted to have a family with you for every.single.one of them!”

He looked up at Derek, shaking his head incredulously.

“Were there a couple of days here and there when I really wanted to go to Comic-Con over the past thirteen years? Sure! But accumulatively? Trust me, I have spent _way more_ days waiting for this than I ever dreamed about Comic-Con!”

Derek laughed softly, the tension flowing out of him and his heart swelling with happiness when his Alpha went right back to kissing his stomach, his warm hands gently cradling his waist.

“I don’t think that’s how math works, Stiles. For our baby’s sake, I hope they take after me in that regard.”

“It better take after you!” Stiles declared immediately, pulling back and raising an expectant eyebrow at Derek’s belly.

“You hear that in there? You’re going to be the smartest, sweetest, and prettiest little Omega nerd just like your Papa, aren’t you? You’re going to be a little Daddy’s Omega, aren’t you? You’re going to have your Papa’s beautiful eyes and his gorgeous smile and Daddy is _definitely_ going to dress you up as Princess Leia for your first Comic-Con!”

He beamed at Derek’s belly, looking utterly blissed and very much in love, and Derek laughed, tugging at his Alpha’s ears to get him to look up.

“They could be a nerdy little Alpha, too. I think they’d look super cute in a tiny Rey costume as well.”

“ _Obviously_! It’s our baby! It’s going to be the most amazing baby in the entire world!” Stiles agreed, getting back up and wrapping his arms around Derek in a gentle embrace.

“Seriously though,” he said softly, his eyes on Derek warm and genuine.

“Screw Comic-Con. I mean it. This is way more important than Comic-Con. This is way more important than...well... _everything_!”

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, worrying at his lip as he wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s shoulders.

“I guess...maybe they’ll come early, so that way you could still go. You shouldn’t give up those tickets or cancel the hotel. Actually, my doctor said that most Omegas go past their due date their first time around, so maybe you could go either way.”

“I would _never_ miss the birth of our baby!” Stiles repeated firmly, pressing a soft kiss to Derek’s lips for punctuation.

“More to the point, I would never leave you _alone_ while you’re giving birth to our baby! If they come early, then I _guess_ I could drive down for like, I don’t know, half a day or something, but there’s no way I’m going to miss out on any of this.”

He cupped Derek’s belly, his thumbs gently caressing the slightly swollen skin.

“This is the best thing that has ever happened to me, Derek. Seriously. Trust me when I say that I’ve never been happier in my life! I love you. I love you so fucking much!”

He smiled again, his eyes sparkling as he leaned forward to steal yet another kiss.

This time, Derek definitely believed him.

===============

On July 18th, Stiles almost had an overprotective aneurism when his heavily pregnant Omega jokingly suggested that he could dress up as Thorin in the barrel to keep the crowds from bumping against his belly at Comic-Con.

On July 19th, Derek had almost convinced his Alpha that he was definitely not going to go into labor anytime soon and he should enjoy at least a day at Comic-Con when his water broke right in the middle of his closing argument and rendered the debate rather moot.

In the morning hours of July 20th, Derek gave birth to Elisabeth Marvel Diana Hale-Stilinski and Stiles was utterly convinced that she was the cutest, most gorgeous, and all around most amazing little Omega the world had ever seen.

On July 21st, Stiles tore his eyes away from his sleeping baby just look enough to briefly glance at the Comic-Con ticket in Derek’s hand and declare there was no place he would rather be but here before going right back to rocking Lizzie in his arms, his heart swelling with love and his lips stretched into a perpetual smile as he hummed the _Jurassic Park_ main theme as a lullaby.

A year later, Stiles was buzzing with excitement and staring wide-eyed in wonder as he walked through Hall C at Comic-Con, all while holding hands with the sexiest Wolverine in the universe and having the galaxy’s most adorable Princess Leia strapped to his chest.

Though yet unbeknownst to the Hale-Stilinski family, they were soon going to be joined by an adorable little Rey, who was going to be the cutest, most gorgeous, and all around most amazing little Alpha the world had ever seen.

The best day of Stiles Stilinski’s life had begun the day he’d gotten his tickets for Comic-Con – and he’d been reliving it every day since.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always very much welcome!


End file.
